Frío
by Luckbick
Summary: Un frío desolador. HiroMido.


Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un fragmento que según mi criterio quedó bastante bien, aunque no es mi primer fic, si es el primero acá. Escribí una historia hace un tiempo que no terminé, no cumplía con mis expectativas y mi tiempo no me permitió arreglarla. Estoy trabajando de una historia, una obra maestra, algo grande; sin embargo, con el poco tiempo que se me liberó decidí que quería publicar algo, y este, fruto de un grandísimo insomnio es el resultado.

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes no son propiedad mía, son propiedad de Level-5.

* * *

**FRÍO.**

Frío desolador. Frío.

¿Alguna vez has pensado que alguien es todo para ti?, ¿No?, pues yo tampoco; pienso que soy lo suficientemente independiente, aguerrido a mis costumbres y certero como para no depender de ningún individuo; eso me lo enseñó el frío, tal vez mi sensación preferida, la de estar solo, compartir momentos conmigo mismo y sentir la brisa sobre tu cara, sin preámbulos, sólo estando ahí y sentirla, sentirte rey y señor del mundo, imparable. Frío. O eso pensé.

Estaba en la escuela, pasando el tiempo, mirando personas, mirando el reloj, tomando mi almuerzo y pensando, pensando en el asqueroso primer día que iba a tener, la pérdida de tiempo que me esperaba, pensaba en el frío. Mis cabellos rojizos se postraban sobre los hombros de mi camisa, una que otra hoja del otoño se pasaba en las hojas de mi libro, molestándome; mi libro era solo una salida para la espera de la campana de la salida.

Estúpidos discursos de maestros diciéndonos que somos el futuro de la sociedad, de que somos seres políticos, participantes del crecimiento de la comunidad, cuando en verdad sabemos con certeza que el mundo es de unos pocos, de unos pocos que cuentan con padres millonarios, predecesores de una gran herencia, próximos tiranos, no importa quien sea, siempre, nosotros somos los perjudicados, siempre. Pero a quién en esta clase le importa, estos imbéciles solo piensan en cogerse lo primero que les pase por delante. Frío.

Estaba complacido sentado en mi taburete, esperando, por, no sé, una señal del cielo, pero entraste tú, chico de edad promedio, cabellos verdosos y tez morena, un color de piel que está más que dispuesto a devorarte, que tus entrañas revolotean, tus hormonas se enloquecen, tu cabeza, tus piernas, tus manos, todos tus dedos, sufren, sufren a una frecuencia inmedible, capaz de destruirte y volverte a crear en segundos, que pasa por tu cabeza solo para enloquecerte, esto no me gustaba, estaba bastante complacido con el frío.

Caminas, te presentan, olvido tu nombre en cuestión de segundos, ¿Qué coño está sucediendo?, caminas, te acercas y te sientas a mi lado, final del camino, estoy todo el día admirándote y sufriendo, esto no me gustaba para nada. Después de un tiempo extiendes tu mano y te presentas.

- Mucho gusto, Ryuuji Midorikawa.

¿Qué tratas de hacer chico de cabellos verdosos, llevarme a la locura?

- Kiyama Hiroto, un placer.

Nada sucede, la clase continúa, y yo estoy pasando por una etapa bastante difícil en mi vida. Destruyes todos los esquemas de mi vida Ryuji; todo lo que he construido con tanto esmero.

Pasando por mi drama, me dices:

- Soy nuevo en la ciudad, ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme la escuela?

Claro, no hay ningún problema.

No sé cómo logro controlar tan difícil situación.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, salimos de clase y te mostré todo lo que conocía de la escuela, cafetería, salones, teatro, oficinas, no dejé rincón sin que tu no lo conocieras, ya que, esta nueva sensación había empezado lentamente a gustarme, no más que el frío, el frío es otra cosa.

Salimos y apresuradamente me dijiste:

- ¿Me puedes presentar la ciudad también?, estoy bastante interesado, y eres un guía genial.

Salimos, comimos, reímos y me mostraste otra faceta de la vida, una que no odiaba, una que se me hacía lo suficientemente cómoda como para no dejarla ir, cada vez me gustabas más, ¡SÍ!, ya había dado por hecho que la sensación era que me gustabas, no fue muy difícil llegar a ello. Tampoco es que sea un ermitaño sin sentido ni rumbo.

Finalmente decidí llevarte a mi lugar especial, el lugar desde donde puedes ver la ciudad en todo su esplendor, escondiendo sus desgracias, problemas y dificultades con una linda cena familiar al final del día, este tipo de cosas no eran muy "divertidas" para mí, tú solo sonreías, y tal vez esa es la mejor respuesta que esperaba recibir, sincera y pura a los ojos de cualquier persona, pensándolo bien era incluso mejor que la que me daba el frío.

Con el paso de los días y semanas establecimos este lugar como templo, un templo de reunión, te habías convertido en mi único objetivo al salir de clase, la única persona que quería ver en todo el día.

Besos, abrazos y solo felicidad pasan por mi cabeza al recordar estos momentos. Te amaba, te amo, y te amare por siempre, como es debido, como lo prometí.

Hoy estoy en una sala lúgubre y vacía, escucho una señal de un médico, llamándome. El hombre finalmente dice:

- Entra y míralo, el accidente lo ha dejado muy mal; sólo tienes 5 minutos.

Entro a una habitación que me atormenta con su rigidez, no es apropiada para ti, mi querido Ryuuji.

Me acerque a su regazo y lo junté a mi cuerpo: en ese mismo momento llegó su madre, pero al observar tal escena,por razones desconocidas decidió dejarnos a mi y a Ryuuji juntos. Tomé su mano y noté que estaba caliente, en ese mismo instante comprendí que el frío no existe, es en verdad la ausencia del calor, había calor, habían esperanzas mi querido Ryuuji.

* * *

**NOTA: **¿Cómo les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios, te suben bastante el ánimo. :D

Cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido.


End file.
